The Next Great Adventure
by Loza101
Summary: The war is finally over and Voldemort is gone but so is everyone else. Harry has lost almost everyone all that is left is his wife Ginny and Godson Teddy. Through some higher powers Harry and his family is transported from universe to universe. Cannon couples and a bit extra H/G TS/PP JF/T CB/NR
1. An Introduction of sorts

The Next 'Great' Adventure

Summary: After the great battle with everyone they love dead Harry and Ginny are teleported by magic from universe to universe as they try to find a place in this hectic universe.

Prologue:

**Harry POV:**

It was over, finally over. Voldemort was dead, I killed him once and for all. Too bad no one was here to celebrate with me, Ron and Hermione were tortured and killed for information just week after they were married, they were murdered at only 25. Hannah Abbot and Neville were killed not a week later while sleeping, they had only been together for a few weeks and were so happy. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were killed when Death Eaters burnt down their house, they were burn alive at home. They were killed just a few months before Ron and Hermione were married, it was that event that pushed Hermione and Ron to tie the knot. Fred and Gorge died fighting, and they took out about 50 Death eaters when they blew their shop up. Bill and Flure died protecting their 5 year old daughter Victore, unfortunately Victore did not survive. Nymphadora and Remus Lupin died at the battle of Hogwarts leaving little Teddy to Ginny and I as Andromeda was killed mere day before (Teddy was 2 and Ginny and I were only 18). Sirius died fighting Bellatrix, he fell through the veil and was gone, ripped away. Dumbledore was taken down by Snape, a two timing traitor he played both sides till he was forced to pick in 'winning' side. He chose the wrong one. McGonagall was slaughtered as an example after the battle of Hogwarts, in front of innocent children. It took 20 Death Eaters to subdue Hagrid and another 10 to finally kill him, out of the 30 sent to complete this mission only 5 survived. Draco ended up choosing the light side over the dark and fell in love with Luna Lovegood of all people. They had been married at the same time as Ron and Hermione their marriage ended the same way just a week later. Just after Dumbledore's death I started to date Ginny and after we both survived the Battle for Hogwarts (which we lost) we married. After 3 years of dating I proposed in the middle of the battle, we were married at just 19 (18 for her) after we lost the battle Dumbledore's Army went into hiding and we fought a Guerilla war against Voldemort. We inspired hope in many people and after years of fighting I beat him. At the Age of 30 I defeated Voldemort for good. And I have no one to celebrate with, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Neville, Hannah they were dead and I have no idea where Ginny was, if she was dead or alive.

"HARRY!" I heard someone scream, I knew it was her the one voice I desperately wanted to hear at the moment.

"GINNY!" I yell back and we managed to run to each other. I reached her quickly nd swung her in a circle so happy she was safe. We kissed passionately.

"Where is Teddy?" She asked when we broke apart.

"I hid him away" I said jumping and sprinting away to where I hid Teddy but knowing Teddy he managed to attract a Death Eater or two and they were now knocked out on the floor. We rounded up to the tree where 3 Death Eater lay unconscious with teddy sitting on a fourth who was moaning.

"Prongslette" he said not looking up

" Moonlette" I replied coming closer

"When did you meet Mum?" he asked as a security question. He was not referring to Tonks no he was referring to Ginny, she has been a mother to him for so long.

"Platform 9 ¾ first year" I replied Teddy then hit the struggling Death Eater in the head and tackled me.

"Is it over?" he asked hopeful

"Yes, finally" I replied and I grabbed Ginny into the family hug.

"_Its time for a new start" _a voice echoes over the battlefield and next thing I know I'm blinded by light and feel like I'm falling to my doom.


	2. LIFEGOESON

Chapter 1:

**Harry POV:**

When the light disappeared and I could see again I was lying in a field mere meters away from Ginny and Teddy. I started to make my way towards them when I was stopped by a figure in a dark clock, it was Death again.

"Why?" I asked so shocked that Death would do this for what was left of my family.

"You saved my kingdom from being destroyed, I will be forever in your debt. I convinced Magic to give you and your family another chance at happiness. Fortunately Magic has been watching you closely for the last decade or so and has grown quite fond of you. Magic has granted you and your family eternal Youth and I have granted you and your family immortality. The Universe however has a problem with the whole jumping universe thing, he decides when and where you travel, we know not how many jumps he will give you just keep your family close" And with that Death vanished and I was able to reach Ginny and Teddy. Ginny looked 25 again and Teddy however stayed the same, I have a feeling he will never age more than 25 or so. I also had a feeling that I looked as I had during the middle of the war, tall (6ft 4) and muscular but not too muscular. My hair was long, pulled back into a ponytail, my glasses long gone. Ginny was stunning as she always has been. Her hair is long, longer than it has been in years about down to her mid backed I am guessing correctly, she was lean and tall (5ft 8)

"Harry?" she moaned sitting up slowly

"You alright?" I replied she shook her head as if to get rid of stars

"I'll be fine where is Teddy?" she asked starting to panic, she really was attached to little Teddy and a proper Mother to him.

"Right here Mum" Teddy groaned from the ground and Ginny rushed over and started to fuss over him.

"What happened Harry? I remember finding Teddy and crying for the lost and then alight but that's it" Ginny said after she was sure that Teddy was not hurt

"Death and Magic have given us another chance at life, The Universe wrecked most of their gift. We will travel from world to world for as long as Universe deems it fit. Magic and Death did however manage to give us all the gift of Immortality and eternal youth. We will never age past 30 and at every new world we visit we age back to how we are now" I explained and Ginny nodded then froze

"Why of any children we have?" Ginny whispered. We both desperately wanted children and we decided to wait till after the war was won. What now?

"I have no idea, we shall just have to wait and see. Although I fear that Universe will not make it easy for us" I pulled Ginny into a firm embrace dragging Teddy with her.

"So what now?" Teddy asked, he was far too mature for a 14 year old.

"We start our lives again here, figure out what is different here compared to back home and start living" I replied "we need to start living one day at a time"

The next few weeks were the hardest, we figured out that this world wizarding world was underground and had been since the witch trials. The rest of the world was strange to say the least, they had car that flew and were not enchanted, people flew all over the place without a broom. We soon found that this world was heavily centered around technology as the magical community was not present to interfere with the tech. Just 3 months into our stay there we were ripped away to another world. A world broken with War, technology was non-existent and the muggles were fighting the magical community. In this war torn world we just lay low not sure what side to fight for, we only spent a week here before we were whisked away to yet another world full of alien creatures, this was the most bizarre world yet and here humans were enslaved, my family and I were trapped here for almost a decade. We only survived by hiding deep in the forests living off the land and fighting back where we could. Our lives went on in this fashion for almost a century before we came to a cold barren wasteland. It was here that we met the frost giants and Asgardians. The frost Giants tried to kill us and the Asgardians saved our lives. We discovered that this universe held the key to many different worlds all connected together through a single gate way. It was in this world that we met Universe, he guarded the gate between the worlds and served Odin. During the time that we lived in Asguard we became friends with Universe and discovered that we would only stop jumping when we have found our true place in the world. When we were in the Bi frost **(Not sure if that is what it is called) **a frost giant cornered us and it was Odin himself who saved all our lives by killing the creature and he became a dear friend of ours.

It was in Asguard that Ginny and I had our first child, a little girl we named Hermione Luna Potter in memory of our two greatest friends. We named Odin and his wife Godfather and Godmother respectively and they in turn named us the Godparents of their first son a boy they named Thor, Thor and Hermione became fast friends. The following year to Hermione and Thor being born Odin brought back a child, no one asked any questions about him. Odin and his wife adopted him and named him Loki. Loki was a quiet but mischievous child. 4 years later a frost giant entered the kingdom of Asguard and stole Hermione away sending her to some far off world with no memory of who she was. We searched and searched for little Hermione but we never could find her. We had stayed in Asguard for almost 50 years before we yet again were swept away to a faraway world. It had been 10 years since 5 year old Hermione was kidnapped. We searched every world we came to for Hermione but to no avail we could only hope that she would be ok when we found her. As soon as Thor was old enough to go out and fight he too came with us to search. Loki was always the quiet and calculating one, he reminded me so much of how a younger Sirius would act. Death came to us as we were about to give up and told us to not despair that Hermione was safe. She was sent to a world without magic as we knew it, to Midguard.

Death told us that Hermione was adopted by a kind and loving family who would raise her as their own no matter what happens. Death explained how Hermione would never know who she was, it was then that Ginny, Teddy and I accepted that Hermione Luna Potter was gone and in her place was Jane Grace Foster. We would never stop searching for her but we accepted that our baby girl was gone.

It has been 25 years since that day, since Hermione was kidnapped and we have found ourselves in many different worlds. In each world we searched and searched for Hermione, we are no longer frantic as we know she is safe but she is our daughter and we would like the chance to get to know her. The past 5 years we have been in a world without normal magic, the wizarding world gone completely having been wiped out decades ago through interbreeding. No, Wizards were no more but in their place stood science, something that Teddy, Ginny and I had become rather good at. Here in this world we began to set up our lives, we started a small shop selling odd little bits and gizmos for helping round or just for entertainment. There was a smart vacuum, basically you press on and it will clean your floors for you without any fuss, carpet, wooden floors, tiles, you name it this Vacuum could clean it to perfection. Our entertainment was Teddy's specialty he would just keep on coming up with simply brilliant designs for all these toys. He had moving talking Teddies (Ironic I know) to Barbie's that would walk, talk and interact with young children providing entertainment for hours. Before long we were well known and despite many large offers we decided to keep our shop small and family based.

We lived quite happily for almost a whole year until…

"Mr. Granger?" A man with an eye patch said as he walked in

"Sorry were closing, we open at 9 tomorrow" I replied not looking up from the piece of machinery I was working on.

"I'm not here about the trinkets" He replied.

"Then what would you like? Did something break and you need it fixed?" I replied just wishing he would leave

"I'm here about your son" I froze and put the machinery down

"What did he do now? TEDDY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled up the stairs and Teddy reluctantly came down, he looked about 16.

"Whatever it was I didn't do it!" He exclaimed as he walked into the room

"What happened?" I replied shaking my head, Teddy would be Teddy.

"I have no idea I just didn't do anything" He replied and I had to smirk.

"So you young sir did not hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D. mainframe computer and attempt to track down one Jane Foster?" The man replied and Teddy shrugged after all he had faced worse than a guy missing an eye (That rhymes!)

"Ok that I did do" Teddy sulked

"TEDDY!" I exclaimed, The man looked pleased that Teddy was getting in trouble "What have I said about cracking into secure networks?"

"To no to, without permission" He sulked

"What have I said about hacking into F.B.I, C.I.A, M.I.5, M.16 etc. etc. databases?"

"To no to without good reason. But I had good reason! I could find her! We could find her again!" Teddy said desperately.

"Look Teddy, we will find her but we can't just hack into a secure network and leave behind a trail like that we would just get into trouble-"

"EXCUESME!" the man yelled

"Harry? Who is this?" Ginny asked entering the room

"I have to agree with my wife, who the hell are you?" I replied and I swear he was going purple.

"I'm Director Fury, from S.H.I.E.L.D. and your son was the one who hacked _without permission_ our network. This is illegal in this country! We have discovered they all of your identification papers are false. So I ask _Mr. and Mrs. Granger _who are you and why are you here?" Director Fury spat venom lacing his words and all courtesy gone.

"That is none of your business sir, if you would kindly leave our home it would be much appreciated" I replied my voice turning to ice. I did not like people who threatened my family.

"Mr. Granger unfortunately for you, you are incorrect the safety of this world is my business-"

"World?" Teddy asked. He may be over 100 year old but he still has NO TACT!

"Pardon?" Fury asked shocked

"What do you know of other worlds?" Teddy repeated looking him right in the eye.

"How do you know about the other worlds?" Fury demanded "those files were not breached, I checked personally"

"That is my family's business" I replied standing protectively in from of Teddy wand ready to be drawn.

"Regardless of what you do or do not know, Mr. Granger your work though small time is unparallel and S.H.I.E.L.D. would like to employ you and the young man who hacked into our systems. Although I would expect great things from that boy. After all loom who raised him ..." Fury trailed off as Ginny and I simply glared at him. Teddy bless his soul just looked curious.

"Were not interested" I said and Fury flinched, can you blame him? I had face down people that would scare Voldemort.

"Then under the jurisdiction of the United States of America I hereby place you under arrest. You will be taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where you will be interrogated and memory erased" Fury sighed with slight venom in his voice. With than about 40 agents in black suits burst into the room surrounding us.

"Well, that is just plain rude!" Ginny exclaimed and before anyone could react we sprung into action. We worked as a unit taking down agent after agent without magic and without hurting them. Watching each other's backs and kicking ass!

_**Click**_

A gun clicked behind my head, although I would not actually die. I would rather not decorate my home with my brain and mentally scar Ginny and Teddy. So slowly I put my hands up, Ginny and Teddy did the same.

"You three are coming back to HQ with me, make a move and I blow your head off. Now there is a car outside all three of you will get into the back of it. You so much as blink in a hostile way and Mr. Granger gets a bullet to the head" Fury said steal in his voice and I had no doubt in my mind that he would pull that trigger.

"And the is the reason why I hate guns Teddy" Ginny whined as we all walked out to the big SUV waiting outside.

"Get in, I have a few questions for you" Fury hissed and we all complied, may as well. We all sat calmly in the back of the car while Fury calmly eyed us down. We sat like that for about 20 minutes before Fury broke the silence. "Who are you?"

"That is an excellent question" I replied "I am Harrison Granger, this is my wife Ginny Granger and our adopted son Teddy Granger. We own a home grown business called Asguard and Beyond, we moved here 5 years ago from Brittan hence the accent"

"What do you want with Jane Foster?" Fury asked, _damn it Teddy!_ Why did you do that now?

"We are family of sorts, you could say. It is our business not anyone else's" Ginny snapped getting all motherly and protective.

"I'm afraid that you are wrong on that count _Mrs. Granger"_ Fury clearly still didn't believe our names "Miss. Foster, is employed by S.H.I.E.L.D. she is a large part of our research team and involved with some people very high up" Damn it what has she gotten in to?

"We would like to meet her" Teddy spoke up with determination in his voice, he knows that she can never know who we really are to her but she can become our friend and we can get to know her. She will never call me Daddy but she will know me, I can live with that.

"That is impossible, there was a recent attack on one of our facilities and one of her associates was taken. We have taken her into hiding till this threat has been neutralized. What do you know of the other worlds?" Well this could get tricky.

"We know little, like I said we moved here 5 years ago from Brittan and lived in Brittan all our lives before that-" Fury cut me off

"I know that is a lie"

"Pardon?" Ginny spluttered our papers were perfect

"Your papers do say that you moved from Brittan 5 years ago but before that time you never did live in Brittan, you simply appeared out of nowhere. Now I am going to ask you again, _who are you?"_ Fury said his voice icy and on the last straw.

"I see we have no choice, My name is Harry Potter, this is my wife Ginevera Potter and my godson and adopted son Teddy Lupin. I can say no more without putting people in danger, and I can truly say that I have had enough war to last several life times."

"What do you know of war? You could be barley 25" Fury demanded

"Looks can be deceiving; I learnt that the hard way" I whispered remembering the final battle, my mistake cost many people's lives.

"Its not your fault, he fooled us all" Ginny comforted me.

"You seem knowledgeable about these things, you and your family can clearly fight how would you feel about joining S.H.I.E.L.D.? We are on the brink of war and could use the extra hands"

"I have see far too much war already and wish to partake in no more" I replied

"Thousands of innocents could die! Loki stole something and has declared war on us" Fury said losing his temper. Loki would never do anything like that, he was such a sweet child. He reminded me so much of Sirius.

"Loki would never do anything like that! He may be a trouble maker but he would never declare war! He is a pacifist" Ginny cried

"How do you know Loki?" Fury said not realizing his slip up

"Is he your problem?" I asked shocked, this man deserves an award it takes a lot to shock me now. Not after all I have been through.

"Yes, so will you reconsider?" Fury asked a smirk of triumph on his face

"He is family, what choice do we have?" Ginny replied looking up and meeting him in a gaze of defiance

**And there you go people, the 1st chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it makes me feel like a Teddy-Bear in a microwave every time I read one that is not a flame :P **

**Next chapter coming soon I hope **

**Loza101**


	3. Family Reunions

Chapter 2:

Previously:

"He is family, what choice do we have?" Ginny replied looking up and meeting him in a gaze of defiance.

Now:

Fury led us out of the now stopped car and to a Helicopter where we flew for what seemed like forever till we reached a flying ship. Who knew? It was getting dark but the ship was still light up like a Christmas tree. It did look impressive though, we landed quickly and got out.

"Oh wow, and this is where we are working?" Teddy asked excitement in his eyes, I guess he will always be a child.

"Yes, now there are some important things you must know" Fury started damn this should get interesting "We would like the three of you to become a part of the Avengers Annotative. The idea is to get together a group of remarkable people so that they can fight the battle that we never can. Here are some files on the people that you will be working with" Fury handed me 6 files. "Loki has taken the Tesseract and we have no idea what he plans on doing with it. The Tesseract is a powerful source of energy. Loki has taken control of Dr. Erik Selvig and Clint Barton along with more of our agents. The rest of the team will be arriving soon-"

"THOR!" Teddy yelled suddenly

"What about him?" Fury replied in a not very caring way but already Teddy was running towards a very large blond man. The man turned around and I saw that it truly was him, my - other- Godson!

"THOR!" Ginny and I yelled as well and we too ran towards him

"Teddy? Harry? Ginny? Surly this must be a dream? How can you be here? Father said that you were gone for good" Thor said tears coming to his eyes "Have you found Hermione?"

"It is us" Ginny said gently and pulled Thor into a big Weasly hug "We have been here for 5 years, we were never truly gone just vacationing"

"And what of Hermione?" He asked desperate, he loved Hermione so much she was the sister he never had and never will have.

"We found her, she is here on this planet" Teddy said and he too hugged Thor with a vengeance that is after Ginny let go.

"Where? Is she here now?" Thor asked smiling broadly

"S.H.I.E.L.D. have her under protection, one of her associates was taken by Loki, although I cannot believe that Loki would do such a thing" I replied as Thor let go and Teddy and caught me in a massive hug nearly crushing me.

"He has changed since you have been in Asgard, a few human months ago I was here, banished by Father because of my foolish actions. I had to find myself again and I am a better man because of it. It was here that I met Jane, she helped me when I knew nothing of this strange place. I found myself again thankfully and was returned my power and Mjolnir. As I was preparing to go home, Loki sent a destroyer after me and almost killed me. Loki has stolen the Tesseract and is going to open a portal to the Chitari. With them Loki will take over Midgard, I wish to take him back to Asgard where he will face Asgardian justice" Thor explained

"This would not happen to be one Jane Foster would it? One Jane Grace Foster?" Teddy asked slyly, the truth is that even when Hermione was five and Thor was playing with her innocently we could all tell that he would one day fall for her and we all wanted that for both of them.

"Why yes how did you know?" Thor responded and Ginny burst into tears and buried her head into my chest, I wrapped my arm round her and held her tight thanking every God I knew that Hermione was safe and found my family at last!

"YES!" Teddy jumped up into the air fist pumping happily "he found her!" Teddy exclaimed happily

"Jane and Hermione is the same person?" Thor whispered. I nodded dumbly not quite sure what to say. "Then we must see her as soon as the battle is over" Thor declared loudly

"I hope that a battle is no longer a necessary, what with us here. Perhaps we can talk with Loki and make him stop?" Ginny replied grabbing Thor's arm as we started to walk into The Helecarrier (as I now know it is called) and to the main area where everyone was assembled.

"Who are you? What are doing here?" Steve Rodgers asked

"I'm Harry Granger and this is my wife Ginny, godson Teddy and other godson Thor. But you already know Thor. Were here as part of the Avengers" I replied may as well be polite.

"How do you know Thor? Let alone be a part of his family?" Natasha asked curious

"That is for us to know and for you to find out on your own" Ginny replied and then all the screens on the room tuned on and a picture of Loki pacing his 'cell' came up.

"_In case it is un clear, if you try to escape you so much as scratch that glass… 30 thousand feet straight down in a steal trap…. Ant"_ Fury said pointing to Loki, _"Boot"_ he pointed at the machinery

"_It is an impressive cage, not built I think for me"_ Loki replied, no hint of hysteria in it.

"Loki" Teddy breathed, Thor nodded.

"_For something much stronger than you"_ Fury replied curtly

"_Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast"_ Natasha looked up and at Bruce. _"Makes play he is still a man. How desperate are you? That you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"_ Everyone was now looking at Bruce not very subtly.

"_How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force that you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill cause it is fun. You have made me very desperate and you might not be glad that you did" _

"_Ohh, it burns you to have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A war life for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is"_ Loki replied trying to manipulate Fury, and failing I might add

"_Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something" _Teddy snickered, but soon stopped as Ginny and I glared at him.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Brue replied

"Loki's gonna drag this out, so Thor what is his play?" Teddy asked looking towards Thor

"He has an army called the Chitari, they are not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead then against your people they will win him the Earth. In return I suspect for the Tesseract" Thor said pensive

"An army? from out of space?" Steve asked shocked into silence

"So he's building another portal, that is what he needs Eric Selvig for" Bruce chipped in

"Selvig?" Thor questioned confused

"He is an astro physicist" Brue explained

"He is a friend" Thor replied firm,

"Loki has them under some kind of spell, along with one of ours" Natasha said, was she involved with Clint?

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him? He is not leading an army from here" Steve asked

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, that guys brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him" Bruce said un-caringly.

"I don't like how you speak of him. Loki may be beyond reason but he is from Asgard. He is a part of my family" Ginny said defensively always ready to defend her family no matter what they have done.

"He killed 80 people in 2 days" Natasha said still staring into space.

"He is adopted" she replied shrugging.

"I think it is about mechanics, Iridium what do they need Iridium for?" I asked. That was when Tony Stark walked in.

"It's a stabilizing agent," he turned to Agent Coulson "so I was saying take a weekend I'll fly you to Portland." He turned back to us "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.l.D. No hard feeling point break you got a mean swing. Also it means the portal can open as wide and as long as Loki wants." Tony said waltzing around like he owned the place and walking up to the control panel. He mumbled something or other before saying loudly "That man is playing Gallaher though we wouldn't notice but we did." He then proceeded to cover one eye and attempted to look at all the screens "How does Fury even see these?" Wow he is easily distracted

"He turns" Agent Hill replied

"Sounds exhausting, who are you?" Tony said looking at me and my family

"Harry Granger" I said holding out my hand, Tony shook it and looked at Ginny and Teddy.

"Ginny Granger, Harry wife" Ginny said also holding out her hand for Tony to shake.

"I'm Teddy Potter, Harry's Godson and adopted son to both of them since I was little" Teddy said and held out a fist. Tony and Teddy then proceeded to do a handshake of sorts ending with a 'man hug'. That is it they are to be supervised at all times!

"And what are you doing here? You were not a part of the files we were given" Tony replied suspiciously.

"Fury just asked us to come along, it only took him 40 men and a gun to Dad's head to get us here" Teddy replied casually like it was an everyday experience, which it was but they don't need to know that. Agent Hill cleared her throat.

"Ahh, anyway. Where was I?" Tony said before continuing "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on fairly easily. Only major component he really needs is a power source something with a high energy density, something to" he did a weird clappy thingy "kick start the cube."

"Since when did you become an expert in thermo nuclear astro physics?" Agent Hill asked sarcastically

"Last night, Selvig's notes? The extraction theory papers? Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asked rhetorically wow he really is a piece of work.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked

"He'd have to heat the cube to 120 million Calvin just to break through the cooling barrier" Bruce said absently

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum **(Some word I could not catch)** effect" Tony quickly replied without missing so much as a beat.

"Well if could do that he could the heavy iron fusion of any reactor on the planet"

"Finally someone who speaks English!" Tony exclaimed excited

"Is that what just happened?" Steve muttered to himself

"Good to meet you Dr Banner, your work on anti electronic collisions is unparalleled. And I'm personally a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster"

"Thanks" Banner spluttered over whelmed

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube, I was hoping you would join him" Fury said entering

"I'd start with that stick of his, it might be magical but it works a lot like a Hydra weapon" Steve replied, has he not realized Hydra is practically gone?

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys" Fury said Teddy laughed and Thor looked confused

"Monkeys? I do not understand" Thor replied looking a bit lost

"I do! I understand that reference!" Steve said triumphantly and everyone sort of stared at him.

"Shall we play doctor?" Tony asked Bruce

"This way, sure" Bruce replied

"I'm coming to" Teddy said loudly. "If there are cool toys I'm coming"

"Let the big boys play son" Tony replied

"Well then you had better take a seat Mr. Stark" Teddy quipped. Tony Laughed and patted his shoulder

"I believe we are going to get along famously" Tony replied and Bruce, Tony and Teddy left on their way to a lab. The man in the corner started playing his game and again.

"Fury where do you need us?" I asked and Fury simply looked at us.

"You have been holding back on me, now were going to go for a nice walk and you three are going to tell me everything I need to know" Fury said I nodded

"We wish to speak with Loki first" I replied and Fury glared at me, I held the glare. "He is a part of my family a may be able to talk sense into him"

"Very well, you have 5 minutes, then you talk about how you know the Asgardians and anything else I ask"

"Deal, just give us a chance to talk with him" Ginny pleaded getting desperate now

"Agent Yaxley" I tensed up at the name that killed so many in my original world "Show then to Loki" The man who even looked like Yaxley nodded and showed us the way. Ginny entered the room first, she snuck up behind him and he only noticed after she got right near him and cleared her throat.

"Congratulations, you are the second person who has managed to sneak… up… on me" Loki turned around expecting someone else, being totally shocked when he saw Ginny.

_**TBC…**_

**Hey people, this is chapter 2 done! Yay, if there are any questions and/or advice please review or PM me. I do try to make sure there are not many spelling or grammar mistakes but I'm not perfect and suck at that so yeah, if people are interested in beataing then feel free to PM me. I would be nice but not urgently needed. **

**Thanks for reading and please R&R :P**


	4. Somebody That I Use To Know

Chapter 3

_**Previously:**_

"_**We wish to speak with Loki first" I replied and Fury glared at me, I held the glare. "He is a part of my family a may be able to talk sense into him" **_

"_**Very well, you have 5 minutes, then you talk about how you know the Asgardians and anything else I ask"**_

"_**Deal, just give us a chance to talk with him" Ginny pleaded getting desperate now**_

…

"_**Congratulations, you are the second person who has managed to sneak… up… on me" Loki turned around expecting someone else, being totally shocked when he saw Ginny. **_

_**Now:**_

"Why are you doing this Loki?" Ginny asked tears coming to her eyes as she saw how cold hearted Loki looked. Loki no longer looked like he did when we left, then he was a happy if slightly mischievous child. Now? He was someone completely different.

"Flare?" It has been years since anyone has called Ginny that. Flare was the name we gave Ginny's animagus form a red fox. No one had called her Flare since Loki as we did not like to bring up memories of our family in Asgard. The tears were flowing freely down Ginny's face now.

"It's me, Marauder" That was the name we gave Loki when we realized how much of a mischief maker he was. "Why are you doing this? Why are you causing everyone so much pain?"

"D-did you k-know?" He spluttered out, tears glistening in his eyes

"About what? You being adopted?" Ginny asked gently

"YES! YOU KNEW!" He accused and I had to hold myself back from running to Ginny's side. If anyone had the chance to change Loki it was Ginny. Although Loki and I were very close, Ginny would always hold a very special place in his heart.

"Yes I knew…" She was cut off

"The why did you not tell me? Why did you let me believe that I was a part of a family I had no right to belong to?" Loki hissed his voice covered in venom.

"There was no reason to, you were happy, we were happy. No matter what your blood says we are family" Ginny said gently

"NO!" Loki roared "I WAS HUMILIATED! I WAS NEVER GOING TO BE TREATED LIKE THOR OR ANY ASGARDIAN WARRIOR BECAUSE I AM NOT ONE OF THEM I AM AND ALWAYS WILL BE A FROST GIANT!"

"Family care not for titles, you could be born with two heads, eat maggots and I would still love you like a son! Don't you get it Marauder? Thor, Odin, all the warriors… They don't care what you are they just care about who you are! Marauder just think about it, stop being so stubborn and face up to what you have done! Be a man and grow a pair!" Ginny was getting annoyed by the end of that rant "Come home to us, to your family" She whispered the last part.

"Families don't abandon each other! You left me! I never even got the chance to say goodbye" Loki replied massively emotional now. I remember that night, when Universe wrenched us away yet again.

_**Flash Back**_

_The night was dark and the moons were hiding behind clouds. Ginny, Teddy and I were out for a nice walk talking about when we would be swept away, and what would happen when we were. _

"_I feel sorry for Loki" Ginny mumbled _

"_Why?" I replied, even though Loki would never become king or rule his own kingdom he was not jealous of Thor. Sympathetic of all the responsibility but not jealous. _

"_As he grown he will come to resent Thor, he will want some of his responsibility" Ginny reasoned, I shook my head. While Ginny and Loki were close he would never wish to disappoint her. Ginny was like a second mother to him, I was the cool fun loving Uncle who would not judge. Loki was close to both of us, just in two very different ways. "You could not possibly know that" _

"_I highly doubt it, at least at the moment and on his current path he will never turn out like that. He has everything already, a fantastic loving family, wealth- not that it really matters- and a home. I can't think of a single reason why Loki would become jealous" I reasoned _

"_What about when he finds out? What then? What if we're not here when he does?" Ginny replied distraught. She buried her head into my shoulder and we stopped walking just standing there, till Teddy coughed awkwardly. _

"_Sorry Teddy, Ginny, Loki is going to be fine. I was planning on telling him tomorrow about everything assuring him that we all love his very much no matter what" I replied and Teddy nodded, we have been planning this talk for _weeks _now. _

"_Mum, it's all going to be fine" Teddy said and came and gave Ginny- who had let go of me just long enough- a quick hug. That was when all hell broke loose. Not entirely sure how they did it but some intruders got into the castle and were attacking. Ginny, Teddy and I automatically got into defensive position. That was when a scream ripped through the night, Ginny and I locked eyes. _

"_LOKI!" we said together and all three of us bolted to Loki's room where three of the intruders were closing in on Loki. _

"_Help! Harry! Ginny!" Loki cried as we entered his range of sight. Ginny and I ran towards him and managed to knock two of them out before we started to feel a tingling sensation. It was happening again! We were being ripped away to another world. We had about 20 seconds. _

"_Loki, listen, and listen good. We don't have much time but always remember we love you so, so much! We have to go now and we may never be back but we love you and will always think of you. No matter what you hear promise me that you'll take care of Thor" Ginny said frantically _

"_No don't go Flame" Loki begged _

"_Promise me" Ginny said tears streaming down her face. I was kicking the third guys butt when my foot went through him. Oh no not good!_

"_I promise" Loki said tears coming to his eyes. We had about 10 seconds _

"_Loki" I said "When we say run you need to _run_ go to your father, get out of harm's way be safe! Take care of Thor for us he needs you, try to make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid and get himself killed" I said tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. 5 seconds. _

"_Take care little bro, I'm gonna miss you" Teddy replied and gave Loki a pat on the back; well at least he would have if his hand didn't go right through Loki. _

"_Run, run now!" I said and Loki got up to run _

"_Never forget that you are-" before I could finish we were surrounded by rainbows and whisked off to a new destination. Far away from our family. _

_**End Flash Back**_

"You did say good bye, you just didn't understand what was going on" Ginny replied softly

"All you could talk about as you were leaving was how much I needed to protect _Thor. _What about me? Why should I protect Thor? Why can't Thor protect me for a change?" Loki replied getting frustrated.

"Because, you have always been the bigger man, the smarter one, yet today you're not showing that. Your showing everyone just what you are! SO WHAT YOU'RE A FROST GIANT! They are not all that bad, when you get to know then they can be nice. Yet you seem to be going out of your way to make this hard for everyone. You wish to be known as Loki, the Asgardian, but you are showing us Loki the bloody frost giant who can't be trusted. What do you want Loki? Do you really want all this death? Or do you just want to be recognized as someone other than a frost giant?" Ginny took a deep breath "Maybe you should consider how your acting and why people think what they do before you go destroying the world because people see and judge you on how your acting. You can still fix this, you don't have to go down that path" Ginny had tears streaming down her face.

"But, you see? I do have to do this, I have no choice. This world was made to be ruled Flame, you could rule as well, why do you place yourself below all these low lives?" Not a good idea Loki. But instead of Ginny blowing up like I though she simply bent her head.

"You've changed Loki, where is the little mischief making child I once called Marauder?" Ginny whispered brokenly

"I am still here, I just have seen the light you could say" Loki desperately didn't want to disappoint Ginny.

"NO" Ginny's voice was firm and commanding "Marauder is gone, he died the second you became this. I don't know who you are anymore Loki. The Loki I once knew was a kind boy who would do anything for his family, what happened to him?" Loki stiffened and replied coldly

"As you said he is gone. The boy died the night you _abandoned_ me!" Loki hissed and Ginny cried out as if struck, she took a few shaky steps back and I ran to her side holding her up she turned into me and cried into my chest. She was always so close to Loki, he was her son in all but blood. Hearing her say those words with such venom truly hurt her.

"Ah, Harry, what about you? Will you join me?" Loki asked distraught that he hurt Ginny but still not wavering about what he was to do.

"Do you remember the storied I told you about Tom Riddle?" Loki nodded remembering all the wonderful if slightly horrifying storied I told him about my adventures in Hogwarts. "I would sooner join Voldemort than help you destroy lives all over the world. You're making a big mistake here Loki, never underestimate the power of a woman scorned or a race pissed off. Remember this when you are attempting to destroy this world" I hissed as I picked up Ginny and carried her out of the chamber. Just as Agent Romanoff walked in. "Don't" I hissed she blatantly ignored me and just walked right on in. Oh well if she wants to be at the mercy of a pissed off and hurt Loki fine by me.

**And there is Chapter 3…. YAY! Took forever cause little bros broke my DVD and then I had to watch online and computer kept on crashing. Then when it finally loaded I had to copy out the conversations word for word. Yeah I can now almost repeat world for word that conversation. **

**ANY IDEAS FOR WHO TEDDY SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH? THAT IS NOT TAKEN? REVIEW AND TELL ME! Any constructive criticism is helpful. So read and review. **

**Loza101 **


End file.
